Out Laws & In Laws
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Seven Episode, Out Laws And In Laws.
1. Take It Apart

_**Gibbs**__: Take it apart. _

--

Gibbs arrived at the evidence garage late…expecting to find the pieces of his boat laying alone in the dark.

He was wrong.

"Abs?"

"Gibbs?" She whispered, but wasn't entirely sure why.

"Its 3 am…"

"Probably why I'm whispering…my brain is telling me I should be asleep…"

Gibbs let his stare speak for itself.

"I'm uh…trying to salvage what I can…"

"Don't," he said gently before taking the piece of wood in her hand and setting it down. "She's gone…"

Abby pouted a bit. "But you can still use some of the parts right? To build a new one?"

He simply shook his head.

"She's not a lost cause Gibbs…"

"I've let her go Abs."

"But you put so much blood sweat and tears into her…it cant be that easy to just let her go…to be recycled as a dresser or night stand…"

"Or coffin." He tried to lighten the mood, but failed.

She placed a hand on his arm. "You don't have to hide behind a smile Gibbs…this is me here….the one who will love you no matter what you do say or think…"

"I know." He placed a hand over hers. "But I'm fine…"

"Is that why you're down here at 3 am…because you're fine?"

He stepped away to run a hand over what used to be the hull. "Nah…she deserved a proper send off."

"I can go…"

He shook his head and spoke simply. "Stay."

And so she did…watching him trace his fingers over what was left of her…resting for a few moments on the name he'd delicately painted on its back…It was only a few minutes but she knew he was saying goodbye in his own way.

It was then he gently took Abby's hand and led her into the elevator, placing a thankful kiss on her cheek.

"Think you'll start building another one?"

Gibbs stared at the name as the doors came to a close. "No…_she's _irreplaceable."


	2. No Lock On That Door

_**Tony:**__ Why would I knock? There's no lock on that door. _

--

"Ever wonder why the boss doesn't lock his door?"

McGee had been doing his best to block out Tony's musings. "What?"

"What if I said something important McDeaf?"

"Doubtful."

"What was that?"

Tim smirked. "What if I said something important Tony?"

He ignored his partner for a moment and continued his original point. "I know the boss can protect himself and doesn't need to take precautions like normal people, but still."

McGee deduced what he was referring to and saw Gibbs approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't you just ask him Tony?"

"Yeah right Probie…just walk right up and say, 'hey boss, I'm just curious…why don't you have a lock on your door?"

"See something you liked DiNozzo?"

He should've known. "Oh hey boss…no, I didn't…." He shook his head. "Not that there wasn't anything of value in there to take, I mean if I were a robber on that street I would definitely be surprised by what I saw in your house…not that it's surprising…it's completely normal. Not that normal is bad…" He took in a breath. "I'm just gonna go back to my desk."

"Do that."

Gibbs watched him squirm for the remainder of the day before acknowledging his question before he left.

"Still want to know?"

Tony shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether it's gonna leave me with more questions than answers…"

Gibbs hid a smile. "No lock…no interruptions."

"Yeah, but not everyone knows there's no lock…so people still knock right?"

Gibbs shook his head. "People don't come knocking at my door Tony…"

"Right, you go knocking on theirs…cute boss."

"Cute?"

"As in clever…not that you're not cute…you've actually got the salt and pepper thing going for ya…" He swallowed. "I'll shut up."

Gibbs shook his head. "Do yourself a favor DiNozzo, quit trying to figure me out, and take it for what it is."

"A door without a lock?"

He nodded before turning to leave. "A door that's always open…"


	3. Didnt Feel Great

_**Mike**__: I didn't feel great using Amira's boat like that…_

--

"I'd pay ya back for the boat, but my retirement checks don't go as far as they used to…"

Gibbs didn't smile. "Didn't expect you to."

"I understand if you're pissed…that boat was something Probie…"

"Yeah…"

"I'd say I'm sorry, but…"

"Sign of weakness," Gibbs put out his hand. "Take care of yourself boss."

Mike took it. "I'm glad you didn't turn out like me Jethro…"

"Retired on a beach in Mexico? Doesn't sound all that bad…"

"You know damn well, what I meant…keep your head on straight. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

"I've made my own." Gibbs released his hand. "Like entrusting you with the only boat I've ever sailed…"

Mike almost smiled. "Guess I deserved that."

Gibbs didn't disagree. "Now get outta here before I hug you…"

"Do I have to wait for you to finish another boat before I see you again?"

"Either that or I have to come save your butt…"

Mike threatened a head slap before walking down the terminal; his expression saying more than words ever could…


End file.
